User talk:Gtgtgrfgerwvfwte
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the DILJ page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! A handful of issues Hey, welcome to the party. The name's lvdoomien but you can call me lvdoomien. I just wanted to talk to you really quickly about some rules here when creating your pirate crew and a few things that need to be corrected. Well, slightly more than a few. Also just before I start reading off the list here don't take this personal yeah? We love having new users come to join the community but we just want to make sure that if you're going to be a part of the community you need to understand what you can and can't do. Everybody had to go through something like this when they started up. For one, when it comes including other users characters in your lore you Need to get permission from them to do so. While I have a good feeling the owner of the Hoodie Pirates would be flattered that you have mentioned them, the issue is You Didn't Ask Him if that would be okay. The same with the owners of Rock and Jackson Corleone. If you want to include those characters in your lore you need to go on their Owners talk pages and ask them. And personally, I haven't seen the owners of Rock or Jackson Corleone recently so I don't think you'd be able to reach them for permission. Secondly, the fruits you used for your characters are a little iffy. The afro afro fruit for one has similarities to the character Marimo from the canon One Piece world and I'm not even 100% sure of the ruling on that. The major issue with it is that the Afuro Afuro no Mi already exists. And yes, the fruit doesn't do exactly what your fruit does but it has the same name. So you'd have to change the name of the fruit. To what I don't know, and if anything I'd personally suggest thinking of something else due to its similarities to Marimo. Meanwhile the Rage Rage fruit is also something already done by another user in the form of the Ikari Ikari no Mi, so you'd Have to come up with a new fruit in place of it. And the Moron Moron fruit is kind of unclear on what it does but it sounds similar to the Ikari Ikari fruit mentioned before so you might have to rethink that one. The laugh laugh fruit however is totally fine. I couldn't find anything else like it so you can keep it as far as I know. Now, this isn't me telling you you're wrong. This is me correcting you so know. Now, in case you want to make another devil fruit I highly recommend going to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia and searching for any fruit you have an idea of making so you can make sure that nobody else has used that idea. I also highly recommend going to the Ship of Fools Wiki page so you can brush up on the rules of creating characters and pages just so you don't miss anything else. And just for clarity, you Have to address the issues within a week or we may have to remove your content from the wikia. It's standard procedure really but we don't aim to diminish your creativity here. These are just the rules and guidelines that we have that the community as a whole follows. So please, if you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me on my talk page and I again remind you that you Have to address the issues I have stated within a week or your content Will be removed from the wikia. Thank you for your time. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 19:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC)